


Pluie

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke et Sakura se trouvaient encore à plusieurs kilomètres du prochain village et la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Sakura regarda le ciel. Les nuages devenaient de plus en plus menaçants.« On dirait qu’il va pleuvoir, dit-elle. »« J’ai vu une cabane abandonnée pas très loin d’ici, l’informa Sasuke. On ferait mieux d’y aller. »
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke





	Pluie

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le SasuSaku Blank Period Week 2021. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sakura et Sasuke avaient quitté Konoha. Sasuke avait passé ces deux dernières années seul sur les routes et même si lui et Sakura s’étaient mis en couple à son retour de Konoha, ils ne s’étaient jamais retrouvés seul à seul aussi longtemps. Même si au début la présence constante de l’autre leur semblait étrange, petit à petit, ils finirent par s’habituer. Sakura découvrit un aspect de Sasuke qu’il refusait de montrer en publique. Il était beaucoup moins distant et plus attentionné. Il avait des gestes de tendresse qu’il réservait rien que pour elle. Elle se sentait privilégiée d’être la seule à connaître cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Ils se trouvaient encore à plusieurs kilomètres du prochain village et la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Sakura regarda le ciel. Les nuages devenaient de plus en plus menaçants.

« On dirait qu’il va pleuvoir, dit-elle. »

Jusqu’à présent, ils avaient eu de la chance et avaient pu passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

« J’ai vu une cabane abandonnée pas très loin d’ici, l’informa Sasuke. On ferait mieux d’y aller. »

Il l’emmena jusqu’à la cabane. Elle était suffisamment grande pour eux deux. Et même si elle était délabrée, au moins, ils seraient à l’abri. Une goutte tomba sur le nez de Sakura, puis une deuxième. Ils se dépêchèrent d’entrer à l’intérieur. Il y avait quelques meubles. Une table, deux chaises, un canapé. Il y avait également une cheminé. L’air se rafraîchissait et Sasuke alla préparer un feu. Sakura regarda par la fenêtre. Elle était tellement sale qu’elle avait du mal à voir à travers, mais elle entendait la pluie tomber de plus en plus fort. Elle s’approcha de la cheminé pour se réchauffer et s’assit à côté de Sasuke. Elle tremblait, mais elle n’aurait pas pu dire si c’était à cause du froid ou à cause de l’effet que Sasuke avait toujours sur elle. Elle sentit la main de Sasuke se glisser dans la sienne.

« Tu es gelée. »

Il retira sa cape et la passe autour des épaules de Sakura. Celle-ci rougit de cette attention.

« Et toi ?  
-Ça va, je n’ai pas froid. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sasuke, encore un peu hésitant, passa son bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Sakura sourit. À cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. La chaleur de la cheminé et la présence de Sasuke la fit tomber peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée. Elle sentit Sasuke l’embrasser sur le front et elle s’endormit.

_Fin ___


End file.
